Too Late
by PinkFlySwatter
Summary: Zacky and Charlotte were inseparable from the day they first met. Their love was undeniable, even a tragic accident couldn't keep them apart. OC Charlotte, Zacky Vengeance, M Shadows, Synyster Gates, Johnny Christ, Avenged Sevenfold OneShot. Warning: Death/Suicide.


**Hello, hello, hello - well this I wrote a good many years ago (back when I was in school / wow that was a long time ago) but I found it on my laptop and thought I would post it here, I hope you like it. It has been modified a little since I wrote it (spelling errors etc.) but otherwise I haven't really changed the story.**

**I hope you like it, and please review - a review (good or bad) will make me happy :D**

"Zacky!" Charlotte pleaded to her boyfriend as they drove down the dark, back road at high speed.

"Clam down babe" Zacky replied.

"Zacky, let me out of the car!" Charlotte yelled.

"Calm down. You know I love you, so I'll never let anything bad happen to you" Zacky assured.

"I love you too, but can you at least slow down?" Zacky slowly raised his foot from the throttle, slowing the car slightly.

"Better babe?" Zacky asked once he slowed down a little. "The road is empty, and it's the middle of the night. Nothings going to hap…" He spoke to soon.

The next few seconds were filled with screams, and the tangling of metal as two cars collided head on, both at high speed. Then everything fell silent. Charlotte and Zacky were both unconscious, Zacky had a huge gash to his head which had blood sleeking out violently, Charlotte had a smaller cut and had one leg trapped in the wreckage.

"Zacky!" She screamed as she awoke, before becoming unconscious again from the pain.

"ZACKY!" Charlotte screamed, quickly sitting up and looking around. She was no longer out in the coldness of the mangled wreckage caused by the two cars, or the hospital which she spent the past six weeks having operations on her leg. Instead she was safe at home.

"Charlotte?" A voice called from outside her bedroom door. "Are you OK? It's Matt, can I come in?" Charlotte sat up in her bed and switched on her bedside lamp. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. "Another dream?" Matt asked as he walked into Charlotte's room.

"uh huh" she muttered in reply. Tears began to fill the brims of her eyes. It had been almost two months since the accident, but she still had nightmares about it. They caused her to have very little sleep, she would wake up in the night screaming, then cry herself back to sleep, only to wake up again moments later from the same dream.

"Come here" Matt said softly. Charlotte shuffled across the bed until her head could rest on his shoulder, there Matt pulled her in and held her in a comforting hug.

"It's my fault" Charlotte let out, breaking the silence her and her brother had shared. "We shouldn't of gone out"

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault, it was an accident" Matt replied looking into Charlotte's watery blue eyes. He couldn't cope seeing her this way. He was her big brother. He was supposed to look after her, to protect her. He was supposed to keep her safe. It was torture seeing her in such a state. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve any of it.

"I shouldn't of let him drive" Charlotte whispered to herself.

Charlotte stared at the TV, flicking through the channels in silence. She wasn't watching it, her eyes were too watery for her to see it clearly. Crying had been the only thing she had done since the accident. Everything reminded her of Zacky. The pain in her heart wasn't going away, all she wanted was for the pain to disappear, for everything to return to how it was, when Zacky was there.

"I'm quickly going out to do the press conference with Brian and Johnny, do you want anything?" Matt asked while putting on his coat. Charlotte didn't reply, she just slowly shook her head without taking her eyes away from the TV. "OK, I'll be back as quick as I can" Matt assured. "Love you"

"Love you too" Charlotte muttered in reply, still not looking away from the TV. She didn't want Matt to see her cry from what he said. She continued flicking through the channels. Until it came to half three, then she switched over to ITV. Matt, Johnny and Brian were on there talking about Zacky. At the end they played a memorial video, it was then that Charlotte knew she couldn't handle it any more. She climbed up from the sofa and calmly made her way to the kitchen. Her mind was made up, she needed to do it. She slowly opened the second draw to revel a pad of paper and a pen, she lifted them out and leaned against the worktop as she began to write.

Her handwriting was rough, and tears smudged some of it. She finished with a few kisses, then folded it several times before writing Matt's name, then sighing in relief - 'things will be easier now.'

She picked up the note and reached up to the cupboard above her and pulled out the tablets. Leaning against the wall she placed the first into her mouth and swallowed. They slid down her throat easily, she wasn't scared, she would soon be back with Zacky, that was all she wanted. As she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, she thought of Zacky. All their firsts, and their lasts.

The first time they met, the last time they saw each other. Their first date, their last kiss.

Everything which they had been through were going through her head, memories were all she had left. She took one more tablet before closing her eyes.

-Flashback-

"Watch where you're going!" Charlotte shouted as her hot coffee soaked her new top.

"I…I'm sorry," a soft voice replied. Charlotte looked up and into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She could feel her anger slip away and her cheeks flush red.

"It's O.K.," Charlotte blushed slightly. The man in front of her was stunning. he had black straight hair, emerald green eyes, and a cheeky but sexy smile with piercings either side of his bottom lip and a ring through the center of his nose. Charlotte scanned him, taking it all in.

"No, no it's not. I was just being my clumsy old self," he spoke again, working himself up into a fluster. He was searching his pockets for a handkerchief.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I just got a fright that's all," Charlotte replied softly, touching his hand lightly as though to get her point across.

"Well, at least let me take you out for another coffee," he replied, looking into her eyes again. Charlotte could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Charlotte smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'm Zacky, by the way," he said, offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Charlotte." She placed her hand in his and they shook slowly.

"So… Do you want to go change your top first?" Zacky asked, breaking the silence. Charlotte giggled softly and nodded her head.

"My flat's two minutes down the road, give me ten minutes and I'll be sorted," Charlotte replied.

They walked together. When they got to Charlotte's flat Zacky waited downstairs. Ever since that day they became inseparable.

-End Flashback-

"Charlotte!" Matt shouted as he walked back in. "Charlotte?" He yelled again, once again there was no answer. A shiver ran down his spine, and a chill filled his whole body. The house was quiet, far too quiet. "CHARLOTTE!" Matt screamed as he saw her lifeless body on the kitchen floor. He fell to his knees and shook her trying to wake her up. She was pale, cold, and limp. He searched her neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. "Wake up Charlotte" Matt pleaded.

"This can't be happening" tears began leaking from his swelling eyes. "Wake up Charlotte, please wake up" He picked up her cold body and cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair, praying she would wake up. But she wouldn't. Less than two months ago he had lost his best mate, now he has lost his baby sister. He looked up slowly as he caught a glimpse of a piece of paper with his name, at the other side of Charlotte.

Still cradling Charlotte he reached over, feeling hesitant before opening it to read:

_Hey Matt,_  
><em>I know you're going to hate me for this but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.<em>  
><em>You were the best brother and friend I could ever have wished for.<em>  
><em>Please understand that I couldn't live with the pain anymore. I needed to be with him and as you read this, I am.<em>  
><em>I hope you can find a way to forgive me somehow, and please, never forget that I love you.<em>  
><em>I promise I'll always be there, like you were for me.<em>  
><em>I'll never, ever leave you.<em>  
><em>I love you with all my heart,<em>  
><em>Charlotte xxx<em>

Matt clutched the letter and cradled his little sister again. "I love you too," he whispered softly. He began to cry hysterically. He couldn't help but feel that he had been too late, too late to save his baby sister - from herself.


End file.
